Character Creation Tutorial
This is a quick walkthrough of how to create your character. While most of it does not require any real help. There will be links to explain different parts such as Character and Skill Stats. Disclaimer: All photos are taken by me: U71&Rr2X97, for public reference but are property of DIMPS/Bandai and respective owners. Images are for public reference and to assist with understanding the game. ''Step 1'': Creating a Main Account When making your account, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT YOU WRITE/TYPE YOUR PASSWORD* DOWN SOMEWHERE YOU CAN FIND IT LATER. UCGO Private Server (UCGOPS) has no password recovery system so if you forget, it's as good as gone! Note: Any account left inactive after 90 days will be automatically deleted, so be sure to login in every once in awhile if you are not a frequent player. If you are intentionally deleting a character, you must wait 2 weeks before being allowed to do so, to avoid players farming money from their new characters. Please create a username and password that will not match your character name(s). Make sure they are both not easy to guess in case a player seeks to hack your account. Do not make a simple username like shown above. Do not make a password like ABCDEFG or 12345. ''Step 2'': Selecting a Sub-account for a Character When you reach this page, just go ahead and click the Green "Create" button on your upper right corner of the screen. ''Step 3'': Character Appearance Customization This does not affect your game stats but it is a permanent 'look on your character's general appearance so have fun customizing how you want your character to look for the long run. *"You can choose male or female gender –each with four gender-unique face styles *Choose from 8 different gender-shared hairstyles *Choose from brown, black, or blonde hair color *Your choice of faction: Earth Federation or the Principality of Zeon" (PBworks) Source from http://gundamonline.pbworks.com/w/page/9013729/Beginners%20Guide#Creatingyourcharacter by PBworks ''Step 4: Deciding on what your "Character" Stats will BE Click HERE to learn about both "Character" and "Skill" Stats. In the game you will have 700 Character stats total. However, you start by getting 170 free points to allocate or spread across Strength, Spirit, and Luck. In case you missed it, Click the Player Stats page to learn about what each of these Character stats do :). Note: It is recommended that you put all 170 points into Luck if you are making a crafter account. Part of these points will contribute to to your overall build. For more info. that, you can go to the Build Recommendations page later. ''Step 5'': Picking a City to Start your Adventure! Now aside from the default uniform you start out with on either faction (EFF or Zeon), the starting city you can start in differs for both factions. For the Earth Federation Forces (EFF or simply EF) the following cities are: Sydney, Canberra, Southern Cross, and Perth. For the Principality of Zeon, the following cities are: Melbourne, Adelaide, Brisbane, and Darwin. As a beginner, it is recommended to start out in Sydney as an EF beginner for convenience to reach the easiest training camp "'''Sydney Supply 9". For Zeon beginners, start out in Melbourne to reach "Melbourne Supply 19". Note: To hang out in cities with higher population, Sydney or Perth for EF and Brisbane for Zeon are good hubs to meet people. During "Japanese hours" (since this is a Japanese game originally), there may be higher populations in other cities, but generally these three cities are consistent in their decent sized populations. Note 2: More will be explained on the difficulty of each camp, hence why Sydney and Melbourne are recommended due to their easiest NPCs (non-player characters/bots/in-game enemies) ''Step 6'': Review your Character and Get Goin'! Once you selected your city, review your information and appearance one last time, then click "Finish". ''Step 7'': Select and Go! That's pretty much how to create your character. You can select your second character and do the whole process again, but it is highly recommended that you make a new account for that (for trading between your multiple characters). Other than that, click Start and watch the loading screen before you spawn in UCGO! :D This concludes character creation. Click on the Getting Started: EF/Zeon Beginner's Guide link for more help.